64ddfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Unreleased Games
Due to the failure of the 64DD, many games that were planned for the peripheral were cancelled, moved to a standard cartridge, or ported to another system. List of Cartridge Released Games For the beta of cartridge released games, see Beta of Cartridge Released Games * Dōbutsu no Mori (Animal Forest, released in Japan only) * Hybrid Heaven * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Mario Party 2 * Mission: Impossible * Morita Shogi 64 * Pokémon Snap * Pokémon 64/Pokémon RPG * Pokémon Stadium (released in Japan only) * Pokémon Stadium Expansion Disk (released as Pokémon Stadium 2 in Japan and Pokémon Stadium in the rest of the world) * Pokémon Stadium 2 (Released as Pokemon Stadium Gold Silver in Japan) * SnowSpeeder * Super Mario RPG 2 (released as Mario Story in Japan and Paper Mario in the rest of the world) * Twelve Tales: Conker 64 (released as Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Ultra Donkey Kong (released as Donkey Kong 64) * Yousuke Ide's Mah-jongg School * Zelda 64 (released as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * Zelda Gaiden (released as The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) List of Ported Games For the beta of ported games, see Beta of ported Games * Doubutsu Banchou (Animal Leader, released on Nintendo GameCube as Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest) * Dragon Warrior VII (ported to the Sony PlayStation instead) * Far East of Eden: Oriental Blue (became a Game Boy Advance title of the same name) * Dōbutsu no Mori (released as a cartridge in Japan, and later as Animal Crossing on the Nintendo GameCube) * Mother 3 ("EarthBound 64") (became a Game Boy Advance title of the same name in Japan) * Resident Evil 0 (released on Nintendo GameCube) * Seaman (released on Sega Dreamcast) List of Cancelled Games For the beta of cancelled games, see Beta of Cancelled Games * 7th Legion * Automobili Lamborghini Add-On * Cabbage (Served as the inspiration for Nintendogs) * Communication Game * Captain Commando * Creator (later integrated into the Mario Artist series) * DD Sequencer * Derby Stallion 64 * Desert Island: No Man's Island * Dezaemon 3D Expansion Kit * Diablo * Digital Horse Racing Newspaper * Digital Sports Newspaper * Dragon Ball Z: Block Butouden * DT Bloodmasters * Evil Zone * Famicom Classics Vol. 1 * Final Fight Revenge * Final Doom * Fire Emblem 64 (some elements of the plot were later used on the first Fire Emblem for Game Boy Advance) * Gendai Dai-Senryaku: Ultimate War * Hiryu no Ken Stadium DD Real Version * Hiryu no Ken Stadium DD SD Version * Jungle Emperor Leo * Mario Artist: Game Maker * Mario Artist: Graphical Message Maker * Mario Artist: Sound Maker (split out from Paint Studio and then canceled) * Mario Artist: Video Jockey Maker * Mega Man X5 * Mother 3.5 (Earthbound 64 expansion) * Mission: Impossible 64DD * Mysterious Dungeon * Namco RPG * Ogre Battle Saga * Project Cairo * Quest 64 Add-On * Rev Limit * Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage * SimCopter 64 * Super Mario 64 2 * Suul * Tank * Teo * Tetris Attack * Tetris Wars * Tonic Trouble Add-On * Toukon Road: Brave Spirits Add-On * Unreal * Wall Street * Ura Zelda (Expansion disk to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Category:Lists Category:Games